Skylanders: Time Squad
by Fangirl1007
Summary: When The Skylanders future kids, touched an special artifact called 'The Posteritate' they get sucked into an vortex to the past, where their parents were still fighting Kaos. Now it's up to them and their parents to stop Kaos and his two treacherous daughters and son, Chaotic, Divinna and Oliver and get back to the future.
1. Introduction

_Author's note: Hello! MysteryGirl 12345 here! Listen, Some of the characters Oc's do NOT belong to me, they belong to my dear friend HuskyRBTorchick from Deviant ART, Which you should look up! Please not that I will not tolerate any mean or bad responses to this story. Also note that this is NOT a shipping war story, and beg of you reader's to NOT start one. If you do, you will be blocked. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying that so no one will be hating on each other because of either shipping or (to you) this story sucks or people starting to hate each other. Just pointing it out. _

_Now relax, grab a snack or something and enjoy the story._

* * *

><p>In the night sky of Skylands, There lay's a purple dragon on the ground. But right away you can tell that it's not Spyro or Cynder. He was laying down on the grass with a book in front of him, which was called '<em>The History of Skylands'<em> which he was borrowing from The Skylanders Academy library. He began to read to himself, out loud.

"_Chapter 1: Fall of the Arkeyans. It was said that the Giants were the original Skylanders who banded together to fight an evil empire. Ten thousand years ago, the Giants battled against the tyrannical Arkeyans for the freedom of Skylands. In a final battle against the Arkeyans, the Giants were shot to Earth as a form of sacrifice, where they've been buried underground ever since. As the years passed, these enormous Skylanders were soon considered as a myth._

_There has been hundreds of Skylanders in the past, and today, there are dozens, maintaining their role in protecting Skylands from the forces of darkness. Despite the fact that the Skylanders come from different realms and worlds, each knows it is their destiny to use their abilities to protect Skylands._

_For generations, the Skylanders worked with the Portal Masters in keeping peace and balance in their world, battling the forces of darkness, and protecting the Core of Light. The Skylanders have an unbreakable bond with their Portal Masters. Though they are not servants, the Skylanders chose to serve their Portal Master and do so eagerly. They are also friends with the Fairies, particularly because fairies can turn treasure into upgrade magic that gives the Skylanders new powers and abilities, including fresh breath."_

Nyro promptly rolled his eyes as the 'including fresh breath' nonsense. However he shook his head and yawned, for it was almost midnight. He kept reading.

"_Chapter 2: How the SWAP Force was formed. A hundred years ago, a group of Skylanders had protected the Cloudbreak Islands and its magical volcano that regenerates the magic in all of Skylands every one hundred years. During the peak of the previous eruption, an evil presence threatened the Ancient Elementals while they were performing the ritual that causes the volcano to erupt and spread the magic throughout the world. This sinister force summoned a swarm of Fire Vipers to attack the Elementals, but the team of Skylanders were able to defeat them in an epic battle. However, those Skylanders were caught in the eruption of the volcano and were banished to Earth, but not before the magical energies of the eruption granted them the ability to swap halves, thus turning them into a special team of Skylanders known as the SWAP Force."_

For a pause, Nyro yawned. Letting a spark of ashes come out of his mouth. Then he heard a female voice.

"Nyro! It's time for bed!" The female voice roared.

"In a minute mom! Let me read!"

A female dragon head peeked out the door, and it revealed to be Cynder.

"Nyro, you _know _you have to go to Skylanders Academy the next morning." Cynder said.

"But, Mom. I'm reading about Skylanders history! Can I at least read one more chapter? Please?" Nyro begin to plead.

Cynder just look at him, but shake her head.

"Fine, But don't blame me when your too tired to do anything." Cynder told him as she walked back inside.

"Oh, and don't roar in Lulu's face when you walk into your room please? She's been complaining to me that you wake her up every night." Cynder told him.

"Relax, Mom. I won't. And have you ever heard of Sibling's play?" Nyro said.

"Just read that chapter before I change my mind." She said as she once again entered her home.

Nyro looked back down at the book, and began to read one more chapter.

"_Chapter 3: A Purple Dragon's Adventure_

_The Skylanders were led by Portal Master, Master Eon, who was their leader, until The Darkness returned one day. Seeing the incoming threat, Eon called upon six of the Skylanders, including Spyro the Dragon, to prepare for battle as the evil Portal Master, Kaos, returned from his exile to once again attempt to destroy the Core of Light and rule Skylands as its emperor. By Eon's command, the Skylanders fought valiantly against Kaos's dark forces, but as they were winning the struggle, Kaos released his Hydra, who successfully destroyed the Core of Light in a devastating blast._

_Shortly after the Core's destruction, all of the Skylanders were banished from Skylands to Earth, where they were turned into toys as a result of Earth bearing no magic, and waited for a new Portal Master to find them. Although Master Eon survived the destruction of the Core of Light, he became a spirit and was unable to fight Kaos and The Darkness, leaving the duty of leading the Skylanders to the new, young Portal Master. After Master Eon recruited the new Portal Master, the Skylanders made their surprising return to Skylands, arriving on the Shattered Island to save its Mabu inhabitants from a freak tornado that was ravaging their village. The heroes then began their quest to save Skylands from Kaos' tyranny with the new Portal Master guiding them." _

Nyro shuddered. He now feeling the creeps about being banished to earth. Luckily the Core Of Light have been restored to it's former glory, and Kaos was defeated, Like years ago before he was born. He yawned and remembered what his mom, Cynder said and escaped into the house.

"I'm really proud to be the son of Spyro." He said as he got to his bedroom and went to sleep beside another purple dragon.


	2. The flight to Skylanders Academy

In the morning, a light crack to the windows and was making Nyro open a little.

"Five more minutes…." Nyro groaned.

Then suddenly, he felt a blast of roaring on his face, and made him jump up onto the walls.

"How do you like it!?" said an young female dragon that was standing on the floor

"Not cool, not cool at all Lulu!" Nyro replied.

"Mom said to come down and eat breakfast _'fast as lighting'_." Lulu said as she walked out of their room, swishing her tail to and fro.

Nyro grumbled and spread his wings out a little, then he floated and landed on his bed. He immedelly left out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen.

"Hello, Nyro. I tried making oatmeal." Cynder said as she placed a bowl of oatmeal from her mouth.

"Tried?" Nyro questioned as he picked up the fork with his claws. Nyro looked around, There was no traced of his father, Spyro.

"Dad not back yet?" Nyro asked.

"Apparently not, Dear." Cynder told him.

"But, Dad been gone for 3 weeks already!" Said Lulu

"I know, But the mission that your father was given may take longer than 3 weeks. He was supposed to retrieve a special artifact before dark hands get their hands on it." Cynder explained.

"What was it called?" asked Lulu

"I remembered that dad said it was called '_The Posteritate'_ "Nyro said well picking his fork at the supposed oatmeal.

"Why is it called that?" Asked Lulu, rising an eyebrow at him.

Nyro only shrugged.

"Maybe you can ask your father once he comes home." Cynder said.

"_IF _he comes home_…." _Nyro said

"Nyro, don't be a Mr. Grouchy pants!" Lulu told him.

Nyro just simply rolled his eyes, like she never been _Mrs. Grouchy Pants _when someone toke the last of the Chocolate donuts in the cafeteria of Skylanders Academy, yesterday.

"Kids, hurry up and eat your breakfast. I'm expecting you to fly to Skylanders Academy in 10 minutes." Said Cynder as she walked into another room.

Lulu and Nyro looked at their Oatmeal, then at each other. It was either eating _that_ or getting their mom mad, which is the last thing they would do. They covered their noses and immediacy gulped down the oatmeal.

"Bye mom!" Nyro and Lulu in union as they ran outside and flew off.

* * *

><p>"That oatmeal was sick!" Nyro complained while there were flying.<p>

"Even though that's rude of you Nyro, I sort of have to agree with you. It tasted like trolls breathe!" Lulu said.

"It could be worse…Kaos feet."

They both gagged in agreement.

"Ugh, let's fly faster. The sooner we get to Skylanders Academy, The sooner I can throw up in a trash can." Nyro said as he picked up the paste.

After 5 miles , they finally arrived at Skylanders Academy. Nyro and Lulu flew down near the steps.

"Finally...Is there a trash around?" Nyro thought to himself.

Maybe flying so fast didn't work,just made it worse...

As Nyro and Lulu entered the Academy, An young vampire girl with red boxing gloves withy black detailed hearts on each of them was trying to opened ta door to another room.

"Need help Night Fury?" Nyro asked as he turned the doorknob for her.

"Yeah, Maybe they should add 'Doorknobs and Boxing Gloves' to the don't-mix catergory." She said.

"I think there already are." Lulu said.

Night Fury only shurged. Just then an grey-furred cat apperad next to her.

"Whatcha guy's talking about?" he asked.

"Frost Bite!" Night Fury shouted as she pounced on him.

"Man, Even though your father is Night Shift , You get along just well with Freeze Blade kid." Lulu said with an giggle.

"Of course , we get along. Our dad's just hate each other. We're good friend's." said Night Fury.

"_And because I have an crush on Night Fury." _Frost Bite said under his breathe._  
><em>

"Hey! You kids are suppose to be in Training Class!" An old Mabu boomed at them. Nyro begin to speack.

"U-uh s-sorry M-mr. B-buzz-"

"Don't apoligize to me, GET TO CLASS!"

Nyro, Lulu, Frost Bite , and Night Fury (Sorta) ran to their class.

"Kids. Whats wrong with them?" Buzz thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: Man, Two chapters in ONE day. It's so tiring, but it's worth it. Sorry if this is such an short chapter and a crummy one. I promised that once i have more idea's for chapter 3 I promise i'll get to work and hopefully That one will be longer. Phew... And stay tune for more! <em>


	3. Fight Then Eat!

"Good Morning Class! Today we have an new student!" Said an female muscular mabu.

Then an female elf with an red blindfold, and an bow n arrow's and blue hair walked in.

"Meet, Cadance. Daughter of Stealth Elf + Flameslinger." she said.

All Cadance did was say nothing, for she was shy around new people. Especially with about 40-56 kids in the room. Cadance didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"Aw, what's the matter elf girl? can't speak in class?" Asked an land shark.

The Mermaid girl, who was standing next to him, clearly bopped him on the head in order to make him shut up.

"Ow, that hurt Marina!" He told her.

"Hphm, maybe you could learn your lesson then, Dirt Punch." Marina told her

Dirt Punch growled at her.

"Okay, kids relax! Okay, everyone. Today assignment is Who V.S Who you need to fight your opponent and either of you will win." The female Mabu explained.

"Now, who want's wo go first?"

Some of the kids raised their hands, some kids didn't.

"How about... Nyro and Cadance."

"But, we didn't-"

"I don't care, get on the mat."

Nyro groaned But, he thought for an minute. Maybe , He will win the fight. He and Cadance both walked on the mat.

"Ready...Set...Fight!" Shouted the female Mabu.

Nyro toke an deep breaths, ready to let loose an blast of fire. But before he could released that blast of fire from inside him, he felt an light punch connect to him stomach, sending him flying, then falling on the ground. The next thing he heard was the sound of Cadance drawing an bow n arrow, being ready to shoot at him.

Quickly, he got up with an few stumbles he lifted himself up and charged at her. He hit her with great force, but realized that it wasn't his real opponent. It was a dummy. A really stupid dummy! He breathe fire onto the dummy , letting it burn to ashes. He turned toward Cadance who at already shot a arrow at his bandana that was around his neck. Making his trapped against the wall.

Nyro begin to struggle,as Cadance went up to him she placed her draon-tooth like dagger around his neck.

"Sweet dreams." She told him as she knocked him out with an kick.

* * *

><p>The next thing Nyro knew, is that he was in the nurse room in Skylanders Academy.<p>

"I'm so glad you finally awake dude!" Said an small gremlins that had orange fur, and blur off-line eyes.

"W-What happened?" Nyro asked.

"You got knocked out by Cadance." Said Marina who was standing next to the gremlin.

"Yeah, you got knocked out by Cadance really bad!" The gremlin told him.

"That was not helping the case." Marian whispered to the gremlin.

The gremlin rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" Nyro asked as he got up from a bed he was lying down in.

"Lunch time!" The gremlin said with excitement.

"I-i was out for that long?" Nyro asked.

The gremlin and Marina both looked at each other and looked at him and indeed.

"Aw, geez..." said Nyro.

"Lets go before everyone else gets ahead of us." Marian said.

Both the boys nodded and begin to walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>In the lunchroom, Everyone, with the exception of the teachers, were already there. Nyro walked past a few students who were snickering at him. He snarled at them and immediately they shutted up.<p>

"Nyro!" Shouted Lulu as she ran up to her older brother.

"Are you okay?Are you still hurt?Would you like some water?"

Lulu was constantly throwing random questions at him.

"Sis, relax. I'm perfectly fine." Nyro told her.

"Besides, I have an healing factor." He continued

"Well , sorry. Just trying to be nice. Speaking of which, I already got you your lunch!" Lulu said as she and Nyro walked to an table.

"Thanks." Nyro said as he stuffed an sandwich that was on the plate into his mouth.

An skunk girl and an vampire girl with legs were walking with empty trays , when suddenly.

"Hey look! It's the_ fart_tist!" Shouted Dirt Punch

The kids at the table laughed at her, The female skunk cheeks were red of embarrassment , as well She crushed her tray in her palms.

"My sister doesn't like to be called that!" The vampire girl said to them.

"Bell, it's alright. Besides..."

The skunk girl went up to Dirt Punch, before he could say anything. The skunk girl grabbed his arm and twisted it, backing him fall backwards.

"Nobody messes with an skunk..." she turned around and walked away.

"Oh burned!" Said an humanoid dragon girl with blue hair and two sparklers that were in her hands.

"Pfft, please. Lets say he needed 'Chi'ed." Said an female octopus.

"Yeah, that makes total sence!" The female dragon said as she stuffed an cookie into her mouth. The octopus girl rolled her eyes.

When Cadance was eating lunch, she saw an boy in armor. He had blonde hair and he was talking with an girl with blue skin and long elf ears. Cadance blushed when he turned around. She wanted to say something to him, but she kept quiet. Because she was still shy.

An vampire girl with magenta hair and light skin skin was sitting next to An female girl that was on 'fire' and had light amber eyes. The female vampire grilled reached down to grabbed an bottle of soda that was next to her.

"Whoa gal, I think you have enough of that soda." Said The fire girl.

"Oh come of Scorch Blaster! What's gonna be the stitch?" Asked the vampire girl.

"You turning into an monster in going on an rampage." Scorch replied

"It not _my _fault my daddy is Pop Fizz! I just love to go wild!"

The Female vampire simply opened the bottle of soda.

"Yeah but...Ugh, whatever!" Scorch grabbed an pair of headphones with an fire symbol on the and putted them and listened to music, loud enough to black the sounds of an rampaging girl in the cafetaria.


	4. Nyro (Accidentally) burns Flynn pants!

Once Nyro got into his 'Ship Safety' Class. Everyone, except Night Fury , Frost Bite, Marina, and Trigger Lucky, were laughing at him. It's humiliating, even for an Skylander's child.

"Hey look! It's Nyro the defeated dragon!" Dirt Punch mocked.

"Can you guy's leave him alone?" Night Fury asked in a angry tone.

Night Fury hates it when there's any type of bullying around. It just doesn't feel right. It never did.

"Why? What are you gonna do? Hear a blow horn and start an frenzy?" Dirt Punch asked.

Night Fury was now as embarrassed as Nyro.

"Only when I hear the sound of the blow horn!" Night Fury shouted, Shaking one of her boxing gloved hands at him.

The door opened.

"Settle down class, Your awesome teacher has arrived." A Mabu was wearing goggles, with an red scarf, gloves, boot's, and wears dark brown pants and an light brown jacket.

The students groaned, while Nyro rolled his eyes. To them, and a lot of others, He was over-confident. An over-confident mabu named Mr. Flynn.

"As you can see, I was the best pilot in all of Skylands, helping the Skylanders, A.K.A your parent's , on dangerous missions. Until, I've decided to help youngster's, Like you guys, prepare for future quest's." Flynn explained to the class in front of him. Before anyone else could speck, Flynn continued.

"Now, I know we have a new girl here…Now what was her name? Carla? Catherine?Chloe?"

Flynn was trying to figure out Cadance name, when Cadance , herself opened her mouth.

"It's Cadance, ."

"Oh yeah! Cadance! I totally knew that."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Now, On today's lesson: How to deal with a ambush on your ship! When I was traveling throughout Skylands, with the Skylanders, We were ambushed!" Flynn exclaimed, while Frost Bite.

"Yes, Frost Bite?" Flynn said to him.

"Who were you ambushed by?" He asked.

"Let's see, We were ambushed by Pirates, Kaos' Minion's , and oh, Sheep." Flynn explained.

The student's suddenly made an curious face.

"Long story. Now, who want's to begin? Er…Nyro." Flynn said facing the young dragon.

"Um…"

" , don't even ask. He lost a fight to Cadance back in training class about 6 hours ago."

Dirt Punch and a few other's started to snicker.

"Dirt Punch, Shut. Up." Nyro told him while he gnashes his teeth together.

"Why, what the matter? Spyro's son going to cry?" Dirt Punch teased.

Nyro was getting mad, Really mad. His skin started to burst into flames, so did his mouth.

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW-"

Before he could say anything, He heard Flynn yelp. He was running around in circles, Nyro didn't know why, until he saw that his pant's suddenly caught on fire. Then then before he knew it, The school fire alarm went off. Now the whole academy had to evacuate the building. Soon, everyone was safe outside (Or at least out of where the fire started) out of harm's way. A young woman, with magenta pink-hair, tied into pig-tails wearing an black dress, same colored gloves and boots, holding a scepter came rushing out, squeezing her hat , trying to get the water out.

"Alright, Who's the one that started this!?" She said in an angry tone.

Some of the students in Nyro's class pointed to him, The woman glared at him. Nyro only gulped.

* * *

><p>"You are in alot of trouble mister." The young woman said to him.<p>

"Miss Mags , I can explain-"

"You do not to explain anything to me , but your parents." Said Mags

Great, At first school couldn't get more worse more Nyro, but now it's even worse! Sometimes he wished that he didn't had any anger issues at all, How did he even get them anyway? Its so confusing to him.

"Nyro, all I'm gonna ask is a few questions. Because I noticed your having a hard time here." Mags said as she seated in her chair, folding her hands on the table.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me detention." Nyro said with an attitude.

Mags shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Nyro, the reason why I invented this school is because, I wanted to make a place where people or future skylanders train and learn how to be one. I know you are very good in your classes, But you rarely talk to your tutors. And i must know whats going on in your dragon head of yours." Mags explained to him.

Nyro rolled his eyes and darted out the window, like he, almost, didn't care. Even though Nyro wasn't showing it, he was actually missing his father, who has been gone for weeks. He and His fathers relationship is very special, When Nyro first hatched, he wanted to be like his father. Strong-willed , brave, and fearless. He always tried his best at everything, and he has done good. But unfortunately sometimes, thanks to his anger issues, He gets into fights, argue with his classmates, or teams.

The clock chimed as it stroke 1:00. Time to leave, for the children of the Skylanders, Of course.

"Tomorrow , I'm asking the same questions. I expect great things from You Nyro. Very great things." Mags lifted herself of the chair and opened the door, so that Nyro can exit her office.

Nyro and Lulu were flying home, while Nyro was bickering during the time in Miss Mags office, which, to him, Wasted his time completely.

" '_I expect great things from You Nyro. Very great things. _" Nyro was constantly mocking every word that Mags has told him, From sentence to sentence. Word to word. He know that they were compliments, but that made him frustrated. He knows that Mags was trying to help, But he doesn't need it.

"Nyro , Miss mags was just trying to be nice!" Lulu said, who was flying behind him.

"Yeah, I know. Just being a rude guy." Nyro said sarcastically.

Lulu rolled her eyes, and began to spoke.

"No wonder some people think your rude." Said Lulu

"Yeah, got it from our mom." Nyro spoke back to her.

They have returned to their cave, when suddenly, once they entered, They saw a adult purple dragon, with yellow horns and wings. He had brown-reddish eyes, and an yello colored belly.

"Hey, kiddos. How was school?" He asked them.

Lulu and Nyro looked at each other, and rushed onto The purple dragon.

"We missed you dad!" They both exclaimed with joy.

"I've missed you too." He said.

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes: Some of you said that I need to fix my vocabulary, and stuff like that. Look, I'll try to add as many details and be good at vocabulary as i can. But for now, while i write some of the next few chapters, you kinda have to deal with some bad vocabularyspelling or little details. Looks like someone has returned from a long journey. Hope you can tell who he is. Now have an cookie!_


	5. Forgive and Forget

Nyro and Lulu were sitting near the glistening fire, with the adult purple dragon. The two sibling's were throwing questions at him, really fast. The purple dragon was jolting, with all the question's being thrown at him.

"Kiddo's, One question at a time." He told them.

Nyro and Lulu stopped, each toke a deep breathe from asking too many question's too fast.

"Nyro, you ask first." The Purple dragon looked toward his eldest offspring.

Nyro opened his muzzle to speck, but before he could say a word, Lulu spoke up.

"Why does he get to ask the first question!?"

"Lulu, Be calm. After I answer him, you get to ask. Okay?" The Purple dragon said.

"Fine, Daddy." Lulu said.

The purple dragon once again faces toward Nyro.

"Now, Nyro. You may ask."

"Thank you, Dad. My question is, What does that thing do?"

Nyro pointed to a artifact, that was about the size of a troll. It had brownish texture, with gold coloring. It also has a gem in the middle.

"Oh, The Posteritate. That artifact is said to be able to transport an person or a group into either the past or the future." The adult dragon said.

"Really?" Lulu looked at her father with amazement.

"What else?" She continued

"Um, While...That's all I know. But , Me and the other skylanders will do more work on it."

"Okay." Both Lulu and Nyro replied in unison.

"Come on, Sis. Let's go to the tree house."

"Hey, It was _my _turn to say that!" Lulu shouted

Nyro once again rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Lil sis. Lets get outside and start flying." Said Nyro was he walked outside.

Lulu face started to get alittle red with anger, when she calmed herself down and followed her brother. Once outside, Nyro and Lulu spreaded out their wings and start to fly toward's their Tree house, Which was located near the Temple of Eon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Other Skylander's kids were doing stuff. Like doing Homework , Training , or Extending the tree house, Which mostly the tech skylander's do. Marina was blasting water from her palms at the dummies before her, Cole was outside with her little sister Scary Rider. Cole spotted Cadance from the distance and leaped down from the Tree house onto the ground.<p>

"Hello, Miss." Cole said to Cadance in a kind voice.

"Hello."

Candace blushed at the handsome knight in shining armor.

"So, I see you found our tree house." Cole said while circling her.

"Shall i give you a tour?" Cole asked her.

"Um, Sure. Why not?" Cadance nervously looked to the right.

"Alright then, Follow me."

Cole and Cadance then climbed the ladder in order to enter the tree house.

Cole showed Cadance the training room

"Here is the training room, Where we train more from the Technics our parents taught us." Cole explained.

Cadance awed in amazement as she looked around the room.

"Next room."

Cole and Candace head straight towards the exit and entered a room with a couple of tables , with a few shelf filled with books and scroll's.

"This is where we do our homework and research on things.

A female skunk girl with hair pulled into pigtail's, Wearing a green Chinese shirt , brown skirt, yellow stockings and brown shoes. There were two fans that were located in her belt stash, and has a scroll in her hands.

"Greeting's Violet." Cole said the skunk girl.

Violet turned toward them and bowed.

"Nín hǎo. Nǐ jīntiān hǎo ma?" She greeted.

Cole and Cadance looked at her in confusion, Violet sighed.

"I said 'Hello. How are you today' ." Violet said

"Ooooh!" Cadance and Cole said in unison.

"We're good, I'm just showing Cadance around the tree house." Cole said to Violet.

"Shì. Shì." Violet replied.

Cole and Cadance went into the next room.

"This is the game room, Where We Skylander kids play Cards or Ping Pong." Cole said.

Roller Rank , Star Wish , and Trigger Lucky were playing 'Go Fish'.

"Hey , Look Star-"

Before Trigger Lucky could finish , Star Wish pulled out one of her spiked fans.

"Trick me, and I'll pulverize you." Star Wish threatened.

"R-right, I won't." Trigger Lucky replied.

Star Wish made her fan disappear , once again seated , firmly setting her cards together in front of her.

Cadance only stared at the mysterious creature.

Cole placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Star Wish actually timid and quiet. She just get like that because...You know how Hoot Loop heated in a game of cards, right?"

Candace, who was blushing at the touch on Cole's head, turned her hand and nodded as a response.

"Well, One day Star Strike found out about that and...Let's just say it didn't end well for Hoot Loop and that's how Star Wish was being protective of herself." Cole explained.

Cadance nodded in agreement. Her mother , Stealth Elf, told her the story of how Star Strike gave Hoot Loop a punishment, But her mother also said that Star Strike was still in love with him after that.

* * *

><p>After a while, Cole has finished her tour with Candace, Nyro and Lulu were seen in the distance. Nyro and Lulu began to land on the cold , wet grass near the tree house.<p>

"Hello , Nyro and Lulu. Pleasure to see you after school." Cole said to them.

"Hey." Nyro said to him, and looked at Candace with a fierce look on his face.

"H-hi..." Candace said.

Nyro only rolled her eyes at her and groaned. It seemed Nyro had not forgotten about Nyro and Cadance fight earlier. Nyro flew up to the enternce of the tree house and walked in.

"Don't worry , Candace. My brother just getting off at a bad start. He'll start to like you as a friend sooner or later." Lulu said as she did same.

Candace just stared and sigh as she and Cole walked into the tree house.

Later...

Nyro was reading 'The History of Skylands' book in the quiet room, until he heard some foot steps.

"Hey, Candace." Nyro said without looking up.

Cadance cleared her throat and fixes her hair. She toke a deep breathe and sighed.

'Listen, I know we started off with at a bad start." Candace said, Sitting down her her legs under her, folding her hands together.

"But, We're the Skylanders children. We are to forgive each other and work as an team. And I would like to say sorry, because I didn't know that you would get humiliated." Candace explained.

Nyro looked up at the fire elf, only to be silent for a minute. Then he sighed and and closed the book.

"So, Your expecting me to forgive you?" Nyro asked her.

Candace looked at him, and nodded.

Nyro sighed.

"Fine, I'll forgive you...This time." said Nyro as he got up.

Then Marina and Trigger Lucky rushed into the quiet room.

"What is it, You two?" Nyro started to look concern.

"We got a call." Trigger Lucky said.

"From who!?" Nyro asked.

"Oliver." Marina and Trigger Lucky said.

Nyro groaned and face-palmed himself.

"What does that idiot want this time?"

Nyro asked as he walked out of the quiet room and walked in front of a large Tv-like transmitter.

It showed a boy, His hair is shaved off one the left side, but has real hair on the right, He wearing a sleeveless black coat, a pink shirt with red details, and brown pants with pink and red details.

He was talking to them, but there isn't any noise.

A female elf with blue skin, wearing a school girl uniform that black,with a with puffed shoulders and sleeves. with cerise legging's and black boots was sitting in a chair in front of the transmitter.

"Where's the sound?" she asked.

"Oliver, The sound is not on." Frost Bite said.

Oliver looked at them with confusion, Then he realized that sound is really not on

"Click on the button with the picture of the microphone." Nyro said pointing at the screen.

"Every time Oliver calls in this happens!" Nut Kraken said.

"Hello? Hello?" Oliver pressed the right button, but his screen turned blank.

"So annoying!" Nut Kraken continued.

"Well, We can hear you but we cant see you." Frost Bite said.

Wash Buccaneer groaned and faced A snake man with black and red scales , wearing a red hat and with shirt covered by a black jacket. and wears red finger less gloves.

"Thats like talking to my parents."

The screen then shows Oliver again.

"Okay, now where were we? Oh right, Hello, Skylameo's!" The boy said while sticking his tongue out at him.

"What do you want now Oliver?" Nyro asked, regretting it.

"To take over-"

"Skylands?" Night Fury asked, She was sitting at a desk with a journal with an pencil in her left glove , while having her right glove cover her right cheek. Her face expression seems to be unimpressed.

"No! To um..."

"Annoy us?" Bell asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No-"

"Make fun of us?" Chi asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No!"

"Or is it to talk all day long?" Asked Roller Rank.

"No, none of that! You know what? Forget it!" Oliver said while shutting his transmitter off.

The Skylanders sighed with relief and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes: Some of you said that I need to fix my vocabulary, and stuff like that. Look, I'll try to add as many details and be good at vocabulary as i can. But for now, while i write some of the next few chapters, you kinda have to deal with some bad vocabularyspelling or little details. Looks like someone has returned from a long journey. Hope you can tell who he is._

_Now who wants an brownie now? :3_


End file.
